


Keeping it Real

by SpankedbySpike



Series: Self Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean (20 years old in a rental house John set them in)is having the time of his life, alone at home... Part of the self love stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping it Real

Keeping it Real by SbS

 

Gratifying myself is nothing new. I had discovered the pleasure of my flesh a long time ago, and short of self-bondage and auto oral simulation, I think I’ve tried about anything with my hands or the help of the extensive play kit growing, one item at a time, underneath my bed or in my duffel. Any guy out there would relate; the need for peace and for some alone time to reconnect with oneself. It’s not like I don’t like my fun with a partner of choice, I even still remember fondly the days when any partner would do…

Anyway, on days when you don’t feel like seducing away and taking the time to bring pleasure to another human being, well your hand is then your best pal and your best path to some real satisfaction. And yes, I can get some! I wanted to play with extremes for years and now that I am alone in a city so far from home base, no one would care what I want to experiment on or not. Wax or Ice? Tough choice… Okay, I’m going for Ice. I slowly get to the fridge and let the crushed ice from the door dispenser fill a large sandwich bag I picked from the countertop. Heading towards the comfy sofa in front of the large TV screen, I thumbed the remote for few minutes until I could settle on some graphic porn offering plenty of skin and action to my starved brain. It was inspiring! I pushed my shorts down, dragging the black cotton boxers along. Having my butt on the furniture was always a turn on. Members of my family sit there, yes right where I come; and they simply never can tell… My right hand goes straight to my crotch, laying over my growing cock, fingers slightly combing my bush, getting stuck on the curls, providing the little sting that keeps me grounded in the moment and what my body is experiencing.

The sound coming off the TV is too loud so I mute the damn thing. Eyes glued to the exploits of the eager stars on the screen, I start playing with my balls, rolling them softly and tugging at them more roughly as tension crawls up my thighs. My other hand seizes my prick and after a long back and forth settles on the gland, letting my thumb play with the leaky slit. Pre-cum drops are pearling at the top and I shudder. Gosh, how I love a decadent session of spanking the monkey. The vivid world in front of me is pure hedonism, in color, at my door. So, I indulge; speeding the movement on my growing dick, fighting the urge to close my eyes, feeling for the vein pulsing along, trying to shove my balls back, and somehow hold off the explosion building. I went back to the movie; the bouncing tits were a sight! Damn, it’s going to be hard to hold on.

I drop my hands, and my cock still twitches on my tense abs. There is a buzz in my brain and I can’t seem to function. I’ve already jerked off this morning in the shower but being alone in the middle of the day, able to watch porn without giving a fuck, doing my thing… and that alone is irresistible! I pull the bag of ice closer to my left side, so I can keep my right hand available for action. It’s not a fight anymore, every brain cell; every pump of my blood is aimed at reaching ecstasy. I fondle my balls and wish for some lube, with some spit in my palm I hit a new high and my strokes are now debauched. The extra wetness allowing my fist to fly rather than catch on the burning skin, and I shove my left hand in the bag of ice. Opening my hand and feeling the crushed ice flow through my fingertips, covering the entire available surface and sending this wave of icy signals to my brain in complete conflict with the heated passion that’s building in my guts. The tingling in my toes was nothing in comparison to the cramp seizing my body, making me arch my back, the feel of my own ejaculate traveling up, eager to burst from me. The contradictory sensations were just so intense; bliss came and went, leaving me a brainless puddle in its wake, cum covering my hand, my thighs, my stomach, and the floor too. It’s like I never came that strong, and now, I never relaxed as good. I need to clean up but I can’t manage to care, moving is just so overrated…

The End

 

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

Crossposted on my LJ @ http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/17910.html

**Author's Note:**

> Well Angelus2hot and myself challenged each other to write some masturbation stories just to see if we could. And also because there was that site with those type of stories we could have posted it after, but then we didn't keep the address of the community and couldn't post it anymore, so here are three ficlets (Supernatural -Keeping it Real-, Angel -One Right doesn't Right a Wrong- and X-Files-Sexy is Out There-) with my tentative writing in this new subgenre, I hope it somehow works...


End file.
